


Dorothea Discovers a Body

by Salicos



Category: InCryptid - Seanan McGuire, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salicos/pseuds/Salicos
Summary: (Characters are all my own OCs, but this takes place in the InCryptid universe, hence the tag. I'm new to this site. I hope that's ok!)Dorothea Carew is going to have a normal date with her boyfriend. Or so she thinks. Things go wrong.
Kudos: 1





	Dorothea Discovers a Body

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an assignment for my creative writing class! We were intended to write about someone discovering a body. I thought it would be a good opportunity to flesh out my OC's backstory a little!  
> More info about her is here: https://toyhou.se/7226816.dorothea-carew

Dorothea Carew knocked on Blake Randall’s door, giddy with excitement. It was their third anniversary, and she’d worn her best dress.  _ I hope he likes it.  _ She nervously fiddled with the pink-and-white lace on the cuffs, waiting for Blake to answer his door. 

The seconds stretched on for what felt like forever.

With a twinge of annoyance, Dorothea knocked again.  _ He didn’t forget, did he? _

She tapped her foot, still waiting, and began to think herself a fool. 

Finally, tired of this game, she peered through the peephole on his door. The lights were on. He was obviously home. She sighed and fished in her purse for the spare key to his apartment.

At last, locating the key among the debris in her purse, Dorothea entered Blake’s apartment ready for an argument. Despite the deceivingly warm light, it was cold and drafty, and Dorothea shivered reflexively.

“Blake, you asshole, you forgot aga-”

There was something on the floor.

It was made of stone and looked like a life-sized garden decoration. But Dorothea knew better. She didn’t want to know better. At this moment, she prayed for something to hit her over the head and gift her with the sweet bliss of ignorance.

_ No no no nonononono- _

Rushing to the statue, her fear was confirmed. It was Blake, a shocked expression eternally locked onto his cold unmoving face. His bright blue eyes had turned to stone, smooth as eggshells, unseeing.

Dorothea frantically ran her hands across his face, tears welling in her own eyes.

His hair, normally black and slicked back like a 1920s mobster, was gray and stony too. It appeared unkempt. Blake had always put so much effort into taming the curly mop on his head, and now those very same curls were immortalized like Michelangelo’s David.

Looking around Blake’s apartment, Dorothea located the source of the draft: A wide-open window, curtains billowing in the chilly November air. 

So someone had broken in.

Seemingly millions of thoughts entered Dorothea’s head, her grief and panic drowning in a flood of rage.

_ They’ll pay for this. I’ll make them pay. I’ll make sure they get what’s coming to them. He didn’t deserve to die. But they do. _

Dorothea’s mind continued to race as she unsheathed her throwing knives from her garter holster, ready to throw them at an intruder at a moment’s notice. As she held the knives in her hand, running her fingers over the heart-shaped carvings on the handles, she ran down the mental list of stony-gazed creatures that had been engraved into her mind during her field training, trying to muffle her rage behind something useful.

_ Basilisks? No, the stupid creatures can barely find food when it’s waved in front of their faces. It’d be impossible for one to open a window. _ Same thing in the case of cockatrices.

That left three options: Greater gorgons, Pliny's Gorgons, and Lesser Gorgons.  _ No, that’s not right either. Lesser Gorgons can’t turn people to stone - their gaze simply stuns long enough for them to strike their prey by some other means. _ Dorothea shuddered at the thought.

He wouldn’t have been killed by a Greater Gorgon - it was too difficult for one to navigate a residential street such as this and avoid detection, given their snakelike body. No, this was the work of a humanoid. 

That left the Pliny's Gorgons. 

With a final kiss to the cold stone of Blake’s unmoving head, and feeling as though she were made of stone herself, Dorothea hurled herself out the window and down the fire escape, into the grassy courtyard below, in search of footprints or some other clue.


End file.
